


Prologue

by SeekHim



Series: Prologues [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time just before the launching of the Enterprise until Kirk's first launching aboard the Saratoga, a lot of conversations happened. AU.</p><p>Takes place in my 'New Start' verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two ships passing in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy.  
> In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception  
> of Dr. McCoy, assumes that he was just fooling around . This betrayal added to the trauma  
> of being raped leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the Enterprise. Months later he accepts  
> command of a different ship, the U.S.S. Saratoga. 
> 
> This series is my take on Kirk in his new command. I've written it with Neferit's kind permission.  
> If you like PLEASE leave feedback! I LIVE for it!

_1/18/2258  
_ _Earth Spacedock  
_ _Bridge of the Saratoga_

"Approach Control this is _Saratoga_ ," M'Ress announced. "We are ready for docking maneuvers."

_“Saratoga you are clear to dock.”_

 As the _Saratoga_ drew towards her appointed berth; all eyes turned to the massive ship docked next to it.

 "Well, would you look at that?" Filars murmured from her station.

 Martell gestured toward the viewscreen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Federation's newest Flagship: the _USS Enterprise_.   
Ready for her shakedown cruise."

 "She's huge," M'Ress said softly.

 "She's supposed to be the largest and most advanced ship in the fleet," Akari pointed out.

"And she's all anyone's been talking about," Filars noted. "The _Enterprise_ this and the _Enterprise_ that." She gave a snort.   
"She's far too big for her britches in my opinion."

 "Now, now Joyce," Martell chided with a smile; "Let's give her a chance. Just because she's big, doesn't mean that she's worthless."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Decision

_3/30/2258_  
_Enterprise Ready Room_

 "Chris. I need you to relieve me of command due to my being compromised."

 There were a few moments of complete silence before Pike spoke next.

 "Jim, if we do this there will be no going back. The _Enterprise_ is the most coveted ship in the Fleet.   
I know off the top of my head over a dozen different captains who would line up to have her.   
Even after you defeated Nero many in the Admiralty debated giving you the Flagship and quite   
a few would have been more than happy to see her given to someone else. If I relieve you of command,  
you will never get the _Enterprise_ back."

The Admiral leaned toward the viewscreen, eyes locked with Kirk's. "Are you absolutely sure, son?"

"Yes." Kirk's voice was quiet but firm. "I'm in no condition to command now, Chris. Hell, in the state   
I'm in now I'm not fit to command a garbage scow. And even if I were…everyone here has made   
it plain what they think of me. I have no desire to stay on this ship a day longer."

His next words rang with finality. "This crew and I…we’re done."

McCoy gave one of his patented scowls and grumbled: "Make that resignation for the Chief Medical   
Officer too, Admiral – someone needs to keep an eye on him."


	3. Relieved

_4/6/2258_  
_Bridge of the Enterprise_

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, I relieve you of command."

Ignoring the shocked gasps of the Bridge crew, Kirk rose from the command chair and nodded. "I am relieved."

McCoy silently handed Admiral Pike a PADD with his resignation.

As the two men left the bridge, without so much as a backwards glance at the gaping Bridge crew, the admiral turned  
to a visibly stunned Commander Spock.

"The _Enterprise_ will be getting a new CO as soon as can be arranged." Pike's tone was so cold it could have   
put an iceberg to shame. "Until then this ship will be under your…questionable command."

 

 


	4. Second Meeting

_4/12/2258_  
_Earth Spacedock_  
_Bridge of the Saratoga_

_‘Saratoga this is Dock Control, you are cleared for departure.’_

As the _Saratoga_ pulled away from Spacedock everyone noticed a familiar looking ship in the distance.

"What do you know," Martell said quietly. "It’s the _Enterprise_. We keep bumping into each other." 

"She doesn't seem quite as big as the last time we saw her," M'Ress remarked.

 "She's been through a terrible time," Akari said. "Her Captain was violated and her crew acted shamefully.  
That's not something that can be easily recovered from."

"I know one of the senior Staff." Arex had transferred to the _Saratoga_ only a month before and now he stared   
sadly at the massive Flagship. "Ensign Chekov, the Chief Navigator. He was a student of mine, one of the   
brightest I’ve ever taught." He sighed. "I would have expected better of him."

"Being the brightest doesn't always mean the best, Arex-san," Akari commented.

"Unfortunately you're right, my young friend," the Edosian said softly. 

"It's Captain Kirk that we should be concerned about now," Martell said firmly. "Being raped. His own crew   
turning their backs on him. And then that fiasco of a trial… None of us can imagine the pain that he's going   
through now. All we can do is wish him well and hope that, with his real friends beside him, he'll able to heal."


	5. Conversation in a Café

4/20/2258   
_A San Francisco cafe_

"It's good to see you out of the house, Jim." Pike moved his wheelchair opposite Kirk. "Although I have to say, I'm a bit surprised   
to see you here. Cafés aren't usually your style."

"Bones dragged me out." Kirk took a large sip from his cappuccino. "It's been two weeks since the trial and he said I'd been holed   
up long enough."

His expression hardened as he glanced around. "I've decided to stay clear of bars for the foreseeable future. I've learned the hard   
and painful way that they're nothing but trouble."

"Some good can come out of them," Pike said quietly. "The first time I found you was in a bar."

Kirk snorted. "Yeah, after I’d gotten beaten to a pulp and wound up with napkins hanging out of my nose."

"And three years later you ended up saving billions of lives."

"What brings you here this fine day, Chris? I have a feeling that it wasn't just to check up on me."

"Are you familiar with Jason Morrick?"

"Morrick? Yeah, I know him, he taught at the Academy for awhile. Strict but fair. Always gets his point across."

"They’ve given him the _Enterprise_."

All expression left Kirk's face.

"They offered her back to me," Pike continued calmly; "but I turned it down. I recommended him as the next best choice. Distinguished record;   
fought at Axanar, helped with the Tronic Accords. Plus, I know him personally; we went to the Academy together. He's a good man."

"Tell him congratulations; he's getting a great ship." Kirk took another sip of his drink. "I'd watch my back around her crew though."

"He'd like to meet with you. He's hoping that you can give him first hand info on what to expect from the crew."

 "Aside from getting stabbed in the back when he needs them the most?"

"Don't worry. Morrick's very good at keeping troublesome subordinates in line. If you thought he was strict as a teacher that's nothing   
compared to him as a Commanding Officer. They're going to learn right away who's in command."

 


	6. First Cruise

_Captain's Log  
_ _Stardate 2258.4.24_

_This is my first log entry as Captain of the USS Enterprise._ _I have never been on a more magnificent ship in my life. It's easy to see  
why she's the Flagship and why so many wanted to be assigned to her._

_Unfortunately she's had bad luck with her Commanding Officers so far. Christopher Pike was tortured and crippled only days  
after assuming command. And then what happened with James Kirk…_

_The entire crew is subdued, especially the Senior staff; their disgraceful actions during the_ _'Enterprise Incident' weigh heavily on them,  
as it should. In fact the entire ship casts a pall _ _of guilt and shame that I could sense the moment I came aboard._

_I'm certain that the crew's work will be nothing less than exceptional. But I doubt that there_ _will be any joy._

_Jason Morrick_

 

 

 


	7. Final Cruise

_Captain's Log  
_ _Stardate: 2258.7.12_

_This is the final cruise of the USS Saratoga under my command._

_This ship and her crew will shortly become the care of another Captain. Whoever he or she is, they'll be getting a fine ship  
and a crew who will never give anything less than their all._

_Eric Martell_


End file.
